my soul to keep
by chantster haut
Summary: Crowley O/C smutty one-shot


You sat in Crowley's office waiting for the King of Hell to come home. You were on one of your monthly visits to his glorious mansion in the countryside. You always had to have a driver take you as no-one was to ever know the whereabouts of Crowley's lair, not that you would tell anyone where you were going anyway. Sam and Dean were exceedingly worried when you went to your 'sisters' or your 'aunts' at the end of each month, they wanted to protect you and were very keen to meet your family. They were also exceptionally interested in the purple marks all over your neck when you returned from what was a 'family' visit.

The door opened and there he stood, in all his glory; black suit, leather shoes, a folder under one arm and a smirk upon his lips.

"Hello, Pet." Crowley smiled. "I do love seeing you there, sitting on my desk, patiently waiting for me. Such a tease aren't you." His eyes raked over your body "I've missed you Pet, do you know that?"

"Missed you too… Daddy" you smirked swinging your legs back and forth. A shiver spread across Crowley's entire body causing his eyes to flash red. He placed the folder on the coffee table in front of the large fireplace and strolled over to you.

"Do those pretty boy hunters know where you are Pet?" he smiled with a grin that could give Lucifer a run for his money. "Or are you on one of your 'family' visits?" he asked, circling you around his desk. He stopped behind you and slammed his hands down on the desk causing you to jump in surprise. Crowley leant over the desk taking you into his arms as if you were made of glass. "Why hasn't my beautiful girlfriend, the Princess of Hell, told those functioning morons the truth about us? Is she really that scared of a moose and a squirrel?" he whispered into the crook of your neck.

You leant back into his embrace "But with them it's just, a bit well, you know…"

"Complicated?" Crowley finished.

"Yes Daddy." You answered knowing the effect it would have on him. He grasped your neck tightly, just enough to make it uncomfortable but not enough to actually hurt you. You knew he was never capable of that, well, except when you wanted it.

"You invigorate me sweetheart, you're a little tease and you anger me but in the most pleasant of ways." He started to nibble at your ear ever so lightly. You breathing quickened at his dominance. You hated being controlled as a child and even as a teenager. If someone had told you then you'd be begging to submit to the King of Hell you would have slapped them round the face and would have gone off to retrieve your father's chainsaw.

"Crowley… please." You murmured almost inaudibly.

"What is it my Princess?" you could feel him smirking as his kisses and nibbles made their way to your neck.

"I need you." You begged, coming out more desperately than you had intended.

"Oh, but sweetheart you have me, right here." His hands travelled up and down your body occasionally brushing over the front of your breasts. You whined at him as an almost silent plea for him to stop his teasing. He told you to wait in his bedroom for him as he had some business to attend to before he joined you and gave you a light slap on the arse as you went. You sat yourself down on the luxurious silk sheets of the grand four poster in the middle of the room. You ran your hand by your sides remembering all the passion that you had taken part in on top of those red sheets and the cute snuggles afterwards making you smile. You had been dating Crowley for around 11 months now and he made you feel special. The hunter's life left no room for long term relationships, or so it would seem. Crowley behaved himself, he kept out of what you and the boys were doing and never pushed you too far with anything. He loved you like you were the love of his life. To him, you were the reason his trips to hell were becoming less frequent. You made him go whenever possible, the last thing you wanted was a rise of another Abaddon. In the early stages of your relationship Crowley used to visit you at the bunker, but the boys began to get suspicious and became displeased with him hanging around the bunker and more specifically you all the time. So you decided once a month you two would spend a week together with no interruptions, the occasional demon would call or knock about some business regarding whatever but Crowley told them where to shove it. You loved him so much, it was long gone time that you should tell the boys. You knew they wouldn't exactly approve but it was your life and they were just going to have to accept that. After about an hour Crowley returned with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a glass of whiskey. He kneeled in front of you with the sweetest smile you've ever seen him wear.

"My love, I know it must be difficult telling the boys about us. Hell, I'm the one who'll be tortured till I'm shreds. The only reason I was hoping you had told them is so that I can do this." He presented you with a sliver ring with a ruby centre piece surrounded by black diamonds. It was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. "Sweetheart, I wish to not only marry you but I wish to have our souls bound so that you will be recognised as my queen in hell, you shall become a demon and remain forever young." He gave you puppy dog eyes almost putting Sam out of business. Tears started to flow from your eyes. You were the happiest you had been all of your life. Your family raised you as a hunter and from the time you started school you learnt very quickly that you would be very lonely from there on in. You threw yourself forward, wrapping your arms around Crowley's neck landing so that you straddled his knee.

"YES! YES! A thousand times, YES" he chuckled at your response placing his arms around your waist "oh, Crowley I love you so much, you just made me the happiest girl alive. Of course I'll tell the boys now! I can't wait to be yours in the eyes of everyone and everything, and the best part is I get to be with you forever. Your amazing Crowley, you really are." You beamed. Crowley smiled back and leaned in pressing his lips to yours. The pair of you moved in sync, you fitted each other perfectly, moulding to each other's shapes in a heated and passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss momentarily Crowley leaned back slightly.

"There is a bed behind us." He whispered. Before you knew it you had been swept off of your feet and thrown on the bed. "Now darling. Daddy's going to treat you like a queen but you must behave ok?" he smirked. You nodded in response. "good." He took off his belt and tossed it to the side. He began to crawl up the bed towards you. There came a knock at the door.

"Sir there is an important matter I think needs your attention." Called one of Crowley's demons behind the door.

"I'm busy, you ignorant swine!" Crowley yelled between the kisses he planted on the sweet spot on your neck. He silently beckoned you up onto your knees and unzipped his trousers. You knew what he wanted and gave it to him instantaneously pulling down his boxers and wrapping your lips around his shaft before bobbing your head up and down, earning a groan from the king of hell.

"But Sir, I really do think you'd like to be informed of this." The demon continued.

"Urgh! Yell it through the door if you must then be on your way!" Your king shouted. He took your head off of him, pushing you back and placing his head between your legs.

"Uh, well, the Winchesters…" the demon began as Crowley licked at your slit.

"What about them?" Crowley asked raising his head before returning to what he was doing.

"They're on their way here now, Sir." the demon said and you could feel the panic rush through you. Crowley sat up and licked his lips. You whined at the loss of contact.

"Hold 'em off as long as you can, I'm not done in here!" he ordered. He smirked down at you at put his lips to yours. You could taste yourself on his tongue and it only aroused you further. "Sorry my love we are going to have to make this one quick. I promise I'll give it to you fully later." He said pulling back from the kiss. You nodded, unable to trust your voice. "Good girl." Crowley smiled. He snapped his fingers and both of you were completely naked. You stared at his magnificent form and bit your lip feeling the wetness pooling between your thighs, Crowley stroked two fingers between your folds. "Mmm you're so deliciously wet for me my dear. Now be good and wrap your hips around me would you." He removed and licked his fingers grunting at the taste of you. You complied with his request pulling him closer to you. "Be vocal for Daddy." He commanded. You didn't need to be told twice as he slammed his length into you, god those extra 3 inches felt amazing, not that he needed them he was so big he almost didn't fit but that made it all the more pleasurable. You moaned loudly and began to pant heavily as he barely gave you any time to adjust pounding into you full force.

"Oh Daddy…" you groaned, earning a grunt in response. Your moans got louder and louder and Crowley continued to whisper a mixture of expletives along with your name into your neck where he rested his head. "Daddy I uh… I'm gonna ahhh!" you yelled as his thrusts got harder but more uneven.

"Come for Daddy my Queen, come all over my cock, I want you squirting." His words sent you toppling over the edge into your orgasm. You screeched his name as loud as your vocal chords would let you. Your walls clamped around him triggering his release as he filled you up with his fluids as you squirted yours over his cock and onto his thigh. "Fuck." He sighed as he rode out your orgasms slowly coming down from your highs. Just then the door burst open, Sam and Dean guns in hand and a horrified expression on their faces.

"CROWLEY!? Y/N!?" Sam yelled almost confused. Crowley rolled off of you wearing a smug smirk while you covered yourselves up as best you could.

"Moose, Squirrel. Come to join the party have we?" Crowley asked devilishly.

"You son-of-a-bitch I swear to god if you've hurt her I'll…" Dean started.

"Oh relax! You functioning moron!" Crowley snapped "you must have heard those wonderful noises she was making, you think she'd be calling me Daddy if she didn't like the good stuff?" he smirked. Dean lunged forward at the King but Sam acted swiftly and held his brother still.

"Y/N, you're sleeping with Crowley?" Sam said with a little hurt in his big adorable eyes, you swore he was mostly a Puppy/Moose hybrid. You reached over to the chair and pulled on Crowley's dressing gown under the covers before prying yourself from Crowley's arms.

"Sam, Dean. I wanted to tell you what was going on but I knew you'd freak and I knew that dean especially would wanna remove his head and use it for a game of footy. It's been going on 11 months…"

"11 months!" Dean shouted.

"And I really love him. He makes me completely and utterly happy, I thought I would never be able to have a romantic relationship with anyone without my work jeopardising it. Crowley managed to prove me wrong." You looked down at the ground and took the deepest breath you have ever taken in your entire life. "So, I have agreed to bind my soul to his so that I may be married to him for eternity." You expected a tidal wave of rage to consume you but instead you received an audible sigh.

"Y/N, I love you as a sister more than you could ever know. And I…" tears began to well up in deans eyes unable to finish his sentence.

"What dean is saying is that we care for you. We want you to have what makes you happy and no matter how questionable we find your actions, we will always care for you." Sam said putting his hand on your shoulder. You felt a tear fall down your cheek.

"Thanks guys." You smiled sincerely.

6 months later…

You stood in the back of the church, waiting. Crowley had insisted on the tradition wedding especially for you, you could only appreciate the irony of the situation. Lucifer himself was marrying you/ binding your souls, Castiel was best man, and both Sam and Dean were walking you down the aisle with Charlie as your bridesmaid. It was safe to say that you were nervous, the vows were not 'till death do us part' because with a soul binding ritual, that was it, for eternity. You WANTED to spend eternity with Crowley, you couldn't imagine spending it with anybody else but it was just a big step and it made you nervous. Crowley had had your dress custom made in Italy; it was predominantly white with black flames rising from the bottom of the dress and the middle upwards, along the strapless top it had a line of rubies which sparkled when they were hit by the light, your shoes were pitch black heels which were surprisingly comfortable and they looked exceedingly expensive. You had a black crown on your head with rubies and diamonds adorning it (you were never one for the whole tiara thing), your dead straight hair hung down and your eyeliner sharp and perfect. Aerosmith's 'I don't wanna miss a ting' began to play and you knew that it was time.

"Ready?" asked Dean as Sam gave you a comforting look. You nodded and took a deep breath. You entered you didn't know whether to smile, cry or throw up. Upon reaching the end of the aisle, you held onto Crowley's hand for dear life as if you were about to be pushed into a volcano.

"Alright love, I won't be able to use that hand later if you continue to have the death grip on it." Crowley chuckled. You smiled relaxing just enough not to damage your demon.

Lucifer did the usual stuff 'promise to love each other forever' kind of stuff before saying some things that almost caused you to burst out in hysterics like 'may you both be doomed for eternity'. When it came to your vows Crowley turned to face you with a smile that could light up purgatory.

"My dear, after going to hell I felt that I would never feel love again. However thanks to you I know I shall never again be without it and I will always protect and love you more than anything in this reality." His words making you want to cry as he slipped on a second ring.

"Y/N?" Lucifer said gesturing that it was your turn.

"Crowley." You began welling up. "You are the reason I try to protect myself when hunting, I couldn't bare to see you hurt. You mean too much to me for my own good, I know that with you there is nowhere that I would rather be. You bring joy to my day to day life and I will never hurt you. I love you Crowley." After you had spoken Lucifer raised his hands and clenched them into fists, you felt a slight pulling in your chest, it stung a little but it was bearable. He then merged his hands together and then dropped them to his sides and you almost felt as if something had snapped back to you.

"And I now pronounce you King and Queen. You may kiss your demon." As Crowley kissed you, you felt a darkness rise through you from your feet to the top of your head. This was you changing and you knew that this was it. You had become a demon, bound to Crowley forever and when the kiss broke you smiled from ear to ear the crowd clapped as your eyes flashed red. From this point on, you were Crowley's Queen of Hell. And it was a post you never wanted to leave.


End file.
